The New Weasel
by djwatson
Summary: When the Weasels decide to shake it up, employing a new girl for the rhythm guitarist position, she brings a lot more drama than they first thought would come along.
1. And Introducing

_So, I'm testing the waters with these new guys and I hope you enjoy it and I get the characters right! At the moment, no shipping, just wanted to shake up the Weasel with a girl on the scene. Of course, I own neither Disney, the show "I'm in the Band" or the characters in the story apart from Roxanne. r&r =)_

* * *

><p>"A new guitarist, why do we need a new guitarist?" Tripp asked, looking at Derek with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Well, because we need rhythm, you're lead, they wouldn't take your spot light, just help with keeping the crowd bopping along," Derek said, his English drawl making him sound just as charming as he looked.

"But the garage is crowded as it is, another person around would make it cramped," Tripp said flatly, not being charmed by him one bit yet.

"It's not that crowded," Ash chimed in, confused slightly by the situation.

"I just don't think Iron Weasel needs a new guitarist, we're good the way we are," he said, sulking a little.

"Shake up the demographic, kid, maybe someone who brings a little something new."

"But we have the charismatic front man, the… beastly bassist, the kid guitarist and the… erm… adorable drummer…" he said trailing off slightly with a sheepish grin, trying his best not to offend Ash.

"We could get someone who is shy and mysterious, or a nerd, or even a girl," he said, standing up to get his point across more.

"A girl, we could just get Izzy," Tripp replied simply.

"Again, we're a rock band, we don't need a backing singer. But think about all the best bands, they have two guitarists; Aerosmith, AC/DC, Iron Maiden have three!" Derek said, looking at Tripp seriously.

"Fine… audition and if you find someone who fits, we can keep them, but we all have to agree to them joining the band."

"Great kid! I think this might be what Iron Weasel needs to make more people pay attention and to create some sweeter sounds," he said, smiling brightly, settling back into his swing chair.

A month had passed since the band had that meeting to decide on the new guitarist. People were coming and going through the day, some people who could actually play guitar and other's who just wanted to meet Iron Weasel. Most of the people auditioning were male, in fact all of them were male. Some of them didn't fit the image, or play the best kind of rock, but most of them at least tried. Rubbing his temples, Tripp looked over at Derek and shook his head. He couldn't believe they had spent so long with this many people and not really made a firm decision on who they should keep. He like the playing skills of one of the guys, but Derek didn't like his style. It was hard work. The day was drawing to an end.

A pair of heavy Doc Marten's echoed through the garage. The band looked up and a smile finally drew on Derek's lips. Finally, a girl was auditioning. She had shaggy black hair with choppy layers, the faded red lipstick on her lips exposed a recent fat lip, her white wife beater clung to her curves, including the slight podge she had developed over her years, her red tartan skinny jeans accentuated her slight muffin top, her high black Doc Marten's went over the top of her skinny jeans, her nose ring added to her punk sneer, her skull with a pink bow reminded you she was still feminine (if her breasts didn't) and her coffin case held her guitar.

"You are still auditioning, right?" she asked a little harshly, her voice sounding as if she'd smoked ten cigarettes before she walked in. She pulled the chewing gum from her mouth and placed it on the table that the band were sitting behind.

"Oh yes, and what is your name miss?" Derek asked, perking up slightly as he leant towards her.

"The name's Roxanne," she said with a little snarl, not to offend them, but because that just seemed to be the way she spoke.

"Well Roxanne," Burger started, "shows us what you got," he said with a smile.

The girl placed her guitar case on the ground and went to her knees, her knees poking through the rips in her jeans. She opened the case to show off a sunburst Fender Stratocaster that was currently covered in band stickers, including an Iron Weasel sticker, and duct tape. Her guitar strap was one of those novelty ones, a bright yellow strap with the words "crime scene: do not cross" in massive black letters and now hung loosely on her shoulder. She plugged it into the amp. She wrapped her fingers around the fret board and started by playing a quick Iron Weasel solo and then looked up to see Tripp's slightly disappointed face. With a slight nervous smile she turned her attention back to her guitar. She began with a loud and kind of angry rendition of "Rebel Yell" by Billy Idol, the band perking up slightly. After finishing that, she blended it well into the classic Mötley Crüe track "Kickstart My Heart" with a certain sexy snarl.

Once she had finished, she pulled the lead out and pushed the guitar down so it moved to around her back, her guitar strap stuck between her breasts. Her breathing was still calm as her eyes washed over the bands faces. Derek was approving with a nod and a smile, Burger seemed surprised he would be so impressed, Ash was still smiling with his usual grin and even Tripp was silently enjoying it. She didn't smile or frown, she just looked at them stone faced for an answer, yes or no would have been great right about now.

"Your audition was great! We just need to talk over the other guitarists and then we'll let you know," Tripp said with a polite smile.

"Yeah, all we need is a number and we'll get back to you," Burger said, nodding to the paper.

"Oh right, yeah," she said lowly, moving to the table. She leant over slightly and began writing her number on a piece of paper.

"Expect a phone call though," Derek flirted, picking up her old gum and offering it back to her.

The girl smirked slightly as she took her gum off of Derek and continued to chew it. She moved back to her case, taking the guitar off of her and placing it into the case. She picked the case up and left the garage. The band were left sitting there for a moment before the next person walked in to audition. After the evening of guitarist finished, they returned to the kitchen to enjoy a dinner fit for any rock band; cold pizza, left over nachos and some chilled orange juice. The band discussed the day's events and tried to narrow down the people they wanted to have in the band.

"What about that young kid that showed that other guy the right way to hold the guitar when he was auditioning? He seemed to know his way around a guitar," Ash said, holding a slice of pizza in hand.

"That was me Ash," Tripp said, almost a little low on patience for once.

"Oh, I though he looked familiar," Ash said with a little grin.

"I dunno little man, I enjoyed the girl's playing, she was fierce, knew her way around a guitar and had a decent taste in music," Burger said a little cautiously.

"I suppose she could play, but I'm still questioning whether we need one…"

"Kid, we've been in, and out… and back in the business, and I think we need one. Not need, but I think we deserve it. Five piece bands are so in right now, no one cares for the four piece, and bands who are four piece get more members when they go on tour anyway, so… we might as well get an extra now and keep them," Derek said with a small nod, looking towards Tripp.

"I s'pose Weasel knows best…" Tripp said, trailing off slightly.

"Who's Weasel?" Ash asked, dumbfounded.

"We are, as in Iron Weasel," Tripp said flatly.

"Oh right," he caught up, "wait, what do we know best about?" he was lost again.

"Getting a new guitarist," Tripp said a little bluntly.

"Oh right. I liked Roxanne, her guitar had our sticker on it."

"And she knew our style, she could play, I liked her," Burger said.

"And she was easy on the eyes," Derek drawled.

"I guess she fills a hole in our demographic; female, a different age from the four of us, slightly punk and I guess something for guys to look at," Tripp reasoned with himself.

"So, we can call her back?" Derek asked a little excited.

"Yeah, fine," Tripp said, finally giving in.


	2. Welcome to the Band

_So I still don't own I'm in the Band and its characters, but Roxanne is mine (: some more drama here, so enjoy that ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next evening, they had invited Roxanne over for dinner and to discuss her role in the band. She arrived pretty much on time wearing the same clothes and with her guitar case in hand, wearing a leather biker jacket over her wife beater. She placed the guitar case against one of the walls and turned to the rest of the band. They invited her to sit down so she sat herself between Derek and Tripp who were sat on the large sofa while Burger and Ash sat in the swing chairs. She smiled a little awkwardly, not too sure how this meeting was going to happen and a little anxious to know what they thought about her playing.<p>

"We really liked your playing," Derek said with a wide smile.

"Oh well thank you," Roxanne replied.

"Yeah, and we think you'd be the best person to take the place as our rhythm guitarist," Burger said with a grin.

"Oh wow, really, me?" she said a little flabbergasted.

"Well yeah, you were the best guitarist we saw yesterday," Tripp finally admitted.

"I… I don't really know what to say," she said, almost breathless.

"Say yes?" Derek said with a little grin.

"Yes, I will be Iron Weasel's rhythm guitarist," she said with a bright smile.

"Awesome," Ash finally contributed, "Welcome to Iron Weasel, I'm Ash," he said, matching her bright smile.

"Nice to meet you Ash," she said sweetly, shaking his hand.

"Right, well, we better get you started. Why don't you and I go to the garage and get started," Tripp said with a little smile, leading her out of the living room, through the kitchen and out to the garage.

She grabbed her guitar case on the way out and followed Tripp into the garage. She smiled slightly as she placed the guitar case on the floor. She took off her leather jacket and replaced her guitar with it. She put the strap of her guitar over her shoulder and turned her attention to Tripp with a little smile.

"So, what we gonna learn first?" she asked a little more excited now.

"First of all, I wanna lay down some ground rules," he said, looking at her seriously.

"Okay tenderfoot, what you got?"

"I just wanna make sure that you know you're rhythm guitar, not lead, that's my job, got it?"

"Got it, I play chords, you play solos."

"In one. Also, try not to pander to the band, they're a little stupid some times and going along with their ideas usually gets us into trouble," he said a little sternly.

"Right, I'm pretty sure I can handle a mischievous band," she said with a small chuckle.

"I think we need a restriction on band relationships, nothing further than friends because it could get weird and stressful," he said firmly, knowing too many rock bands that broke up because of a girl.

"Agreed," she said simply with almost a roll of the eyes.

"And finally, you do get creative say in the band," he said with a little smile.

"Awesome, I'm not a bad writer and composer, so I can help a little with that," she said smiling back.

"So what Iron Weasel songs do you know?" he asked, finally getting to the rehearsal part of this meeting.

"Erm… all of them," she said a little sheepishly.

"Oh, right, so you know the chord progressions for all of them?" he asked a little impressed.

"Well, yeah, I know the solos too, but that's your gig," she said with a little smile.

For the hard nosed punk that she looked with her fat lip that was slowly going down and the bruise that was forming under her eye from what was probably a fight from this morning, she was quite the pussy cat. Playing guitar for her was like being scratched under the chin. She positioned her guitar a little more comfortably and Tripp got his from his stand. They began to play a few of Iron Weasel classics, including "Weasel Rock You", "Pull My Finger" and "That's The Weasel Way". She had the skill and the swagger to be in Iron Weasel, that was almost certain, he wouldn't have surprised himself all too much if in a few months he let her have a few solos. He watched her as they played and found himself warming up to her slightly, like an older sister he never had.

"Wow, you can really wail tenderfoot," she said with a little smile as the last chord of "That's The Weasel Way" rang through the garage.

"You're not so bad yourself," he said with a little smile. "Lemme just get the rest of the Weasels," he said, putting his guitar down and going off to get the others.

While Tripp was gone, Roxanne looked around the garage, seeing what was around and how they lived. Placing her guitar down against one of the walls, she began to walk around, seeing if she could find out things about the band she didn't know. She was a big fan of the band and to be a part of it was something that was just amazing for her, she could never imagine this in her wildest dreams. She bit down on her lip slightly, making sure it was the other side to her fat lip as her eyes came across Derek's motorbike. Not only did she know the rule about not touching it, but she was a gear head, someone who wanted to ride it. She jumped slightly as she looked around to see the band coming in through the door.

"Oh, I see you found my bike," Derek said with a small smile, "just don't touch it," he said, dropping his voice and smile slightly.

"I would never touch another man's bike," she said with a little nod, as if it was a secret code for a motorcycle club they were both in.

"Good answer," he said, his smile returning.

"So, I've discovered Roxanne knows pretty much every Iron Weasel song, so we can just sit around and rehearse," Tripp said with a little smile.

"Or we could write something new?" Burger asked, looking towards Derek.

"How about we do both?" Roxanne suggested.

"That's a great suggestion!" Derek cooed slightly.

Roxanne beamed slightly as she picked up her guitar and put it back over her shoulder. The band continued to play some classic Iron Weasel songs while Roxanne found her way into the band. She started off towards the back, pretty much standing next Ash. Tripp looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly at the girl, trying to get her more up front. He stood next to her as they played their riffs together and brought her forward with a little shuffle. After the first couple of songs, she finally found her place in the band: between Tripp and Derek, her feet apart and her power chords hard and heavy. She was beginning to fit in very nicely and was pretty much a part of the band now.

Derek decided that they would play "Face Down in a Plate of Nachos" next by starting off the lyrics and waiting for the band to join in. Pretty soon, the band had caught up and were playing along nicely. Roxanne's chords harmonised well with Burger's bass and Tripp's lead guitar, while Ash's drums kept a steady beat and Derek's voice made the band complete.

As the song played out, Derek began to turn his attention to the new girl in the band, getting to his knees in front of her and looking up at the guitar that was in his face. Her feet were planted on the floor firmly and apart as she continued to strum her guitar furiously. She leant back ever so slightly and looked down to see Derek staring straight back up at her. She suppressed the smirk that she could feel tugging on her lips while she tried her hardest to carry on playing. Derek slowly rose to his feet and still faced Roxanne, towering over her by a few inches as he sung the last words of the final chorus. A silence fell between the band as the last note of the song reverberated through the garage.

Derek and Roxanne had locked eyes, a small smile on both their lips. Tripp raised an eyebrow for a moment as he looked at Derek and Roxanne, both engaged in a deep stare with each other. Burger looked over at Derek and Roxanne as well and then shot a look to Tripp before returning his gaze to Derek and Roxanne who seemed oblivious to their staring. Ash looked up and looked over at Burger and then Tripp, trying to figure out what they were staring at. He then looked at Derek and Roxanne and grinned slightly, almost letting out a noise, but a stern look from Tripp suppressed that quickly. Instead, he just continued to stare at the pair who were staring at each other.

"That song kinda made me wanna have nachos…" Burger finally said, trailing off as he realised he'd interrupted something.

"Yeah, we could… order in or something," Derek croaked, finally tearing his gaze from Roxanne.

"Awesome, Roxanne, you wanna stay for dinner?" Tripp asked her curiously.

"I would love -" she was interrupted by the sound of "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns 'N' Roses coming from her phone. "Hold that thought," she said with a little smile. She answered her phone and the band listened to her side of the conversation. "What's wrong? … Ben, are you okay? … Do you want me to come home? … You're way more important … Okay, I'm coming home now … No arguments … I love you … See you soon," she hung up her cell phone and turned her attention back to the band. "Look guys, I'm really sorry, but I gotta bail," she said as she unplugged her guitar and swapped it back into the case for her leather jacket.

"Awh, na, its cool," Burger said with a little smile.

"But you'll be back tomorrow, right?" Tripp asked.

"Of course tenderfoot, wild horses couldn't stop me from playing in this band."

"Why would wild horses stop you? Wait, how many wild horses are there in this area? I'm confused," Ash said, furrowing his brow.

"It's a metaphor Ash… just forget it," Derek said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Okay, forgotten, now, what were we talking about?" he asked with a little dumb grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys," she said with a quiet chuckle. Putting on her jacket and grabbing her guitar, she left out of the door.

"Well that was weird," Burger said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, suddenly leaving like that, bit strange," Derek said with a little shrug.

"Oh, I meant not staying for nachos," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, that is weird," Ash said with a nod.

* * *

><p><em>Roxanne and Derek moment is pure flirting, nothing serious, well, not in my mind yet, unless you guys like that sort of thing x] but what is up with Roxanne? Guess you'll have to read on to find out...<em>


	3. Author's Note

_Right, so I realise I haven't updated for like ever. Don't worry guys, I am working on another chapter but I've just been super busy with the end of university and touring, so I'm going to get right on the next chapter when I've finished unpacking and made sure my instruments are all okay. So yeah, I will get on that chapter, it might be a little short so I can just get back into this again and then they will be back to normal epic chapters. Watch this space guys! =)_


	4. Figure it Out

_I'm baaack! Finally, right? Well, here's the next chapter. It's not that magnificent, but I just kind of wanted to put something up before you all thought I had died x] It's a little short, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Remember, I own nothing here but Roxanne and please r&r so I know what to do next (:_

* * *

><p>The band tidied up the garage and made their way back into the house to order out their dinner. Once they were in the living room, Burger picked up the phone and ordered the tasty Mexican food for the band so they wouldn't have to bother with cooking or cleaning up too much. As they waited for the food, the band sat down in the living room, everyone on the sofa as Derek spun around to face them in the swing chair, his longs legs resting on the side of the chair instead of the floor.<p>

"Do you think that was her mom?" Ash asked curiously, referring back to Roxanne and the phone call.

"Huh?" Derek said, spending a moment in thought, "oh, no, what self-respecting rock star would live with her mother. No offence kid," he said, looking over at Tripp.

"In all fairness, I'm sixteen, I'm supposed to live with my mom," he said with a little smirk. "And think about it, you're living with a teenager's mom, in her house, surely that's worse," he said, looking over at Derek.

"I think we would know more about being rock stars, kid," he said, trying to hide his slight embarrassment. "Either way, I don't think it was her mother."

"Maybe it was her boyfriend or something," Burger said with a little shrug.

"She did say 'I love you' and called him Ben" Tripp said with a little smirk.

"Maybe it was her father, and she's looking after her," Derek said quickly, "or maybe it was her brother, or a cousin, or… or…" Derek huffed, running out of breath.

He didn't want this girl to be his girlfriend, he didn't do relationships and commitment well, it just didn't seem right having a girl in his presence and not being able to flirt with her because she was with boyfriend. The idea that he could wreck another relationship by flirting with a girl could get messy. The fact that she was now their lead guitarist would make this situation even more complicated and filled with drama that the band didn't need. He was going to tone down his flirting and probably ask her a few personal questions before he continued.

Derek's fluster was interrupted by the doorbell and he quickly rose to get it to save from making a bigger fool of himself. Getting the food off of the delivery man, he paid him and shut the door. He then put the food on the coffee table and smiled lightly. Sitting back in his original place, the band started their feast of Mexican food; nachos, burritos, fajitas, and tacos. The band began their regular watching of television, watching the usual terrible programmes that made Tripp question if they were passed the mental age of ten.

"Do you think she'll tell us tomorrow?" Derek asked, looking at Tripp.

"Tell us what?" he asked, a mouthful of burrito.

"Who was on the phone… what they wanted," he said, looking at the floor.

"Why does it bother you so much Derek?" Burger asked.

"We've only just hired her, I don't want her to turn out to be a freak," he said smoothly, covering up his motives.

"Or you fancy her," Tripp said, seeing through his façade.

"Bite your tongue, kid," he almost snapped, "if anything, she fancies me," a cool smirk appeared on his lips.

"How do you know she fancies you, maybe she fancies me," Tripp said, just wanting to wind up Derek.

"Yeah, or maybe she fancies me," Ash said with a little silly smile.

"Or maybe, crazy idea, she doesn't fancy any of us and just wants to be in Iron Weasel…" Burger said, looking between the three guys.

"That's crazy talk," Derek said with a little snort. "All girls who are fans of Iron Weasel have a favourite," he said, almost smug. "Granted, most of them favourite…ise me," he said with a nod.

"Your ego amazes me sometimes Derek," Tripp said with a small chuckle.

"Why thank you… Hey!" he exclaimed, finally realising it wasn't much of a compliment.

The band continued to eat their meal and enjoy each other's company. Of course, there was still something that seemed to make the band question their new member. Was she reliable or just someone who would skip out of rehearsals? Was she in a relationship with someone outside of the band? Was there something she was keeping secret on purpose? They guessed they would find out soon, but hopefully it wouldn't affect the band.


End file.
